The present disclosure relates to grain handling conveyors, and particularly to control devices used to control the location of the discharge end of the conveyor to permit alignment of the discharge end with the top opening in the grain storage bin. Aligning the discharge end of the conveyor with the opening in the top of a grain storage bin is a challenging and time consuming process, especially if the grain handling conveyor and storage bin are high and the target inlet is small. The is a need to provide an adjustment mechanism that would allow an operator to easily align the discharge end of the grain handling conveyor relative to a top opening of the grain silo.